When operating a twin-engine boat at slow speed and in tight quarters, the greatest maneuverability is achieved by operating the engines separately, placing one screw in reverse and the other in forward depending on which direction the boat is to be turned. It is difficult to maneuver a boat effectively and predictably in this manner, however, unless the boat's rudders, steerable outdrives, or outboard motors are centered with respect to the boat. At slow speed, it is often difficult for the operator to tell the left/right position of the boat's steering means.
It is known to provide a steering position indicator for giving a visual indication to a boat operator of the orientation of the boat's steering control means. Existing steering position indicator devices have generally employed relatively complicated mechanical linkages or electrical circuits to drive a gauge-type indicator located near the steering wheel or helm.